A Long Weekend
by StaroftheNights
Summary: Robin and Star are left after the others leave for gamestation covention. During that time some thugs take Star and the others Robin can't get hold of. It's going to be a long weekend! RS Completed!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is request from Greenteaflame from the shrine. I don't what made me put in that song in the story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.

This is official summary: 1Beast boy and Cyborg decide to go to a Gamestation convention on the other side of the country. Robin knowing they'll probably just get into trouble, sends Raven along with them, leaving Robin and Starfire alone. But when some thugs come and take Starfire away, Robin must save her on his own since the other 3 titans mistakenly left their communicators at home.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans of course nor do I own 1985.

Chapter 1

1I can't believe there here!" yelled Beast boy waving an envelope in his hand.

"Booya! We're going to greatest Gamestation convention ever!" yelled Cyborg.

"What are you two idiots excited about?" asked Raven appearing with tea cup in her hand.

"We just got three tickets Annual Gamestation convention! Can you believe it?" asked Beast boy excitedly.

"Where is it this year?" asked Raven remembering last's year had been in Jump City.

"In Japan."

"You two will be half way around the world for two days."

"Yeah."

No Beast boy and no Cyborg for two days it's wish come true thought Raven. Then door opened Robin and Starfire entered the room.

"What's going on? We can hear Beast boy yelling from down the hall," said Robin.

"Yo Robin! Our tickets came and we're going for the weekend!" yelled Beast boy.

"I don't know. Remember what happen last year," said Robin.

Cyborg and Beast boy gave him a blank face.

"I believe that you got kicked out," said Starfire.

"Hey man it wasn't fault," said Beast boy.

"Yeah that little twerp in the glasses cheated," said Cyborg.

"You threatened to eat them," said Robin.

"But we need to go! Please Robin!" pleaded Beast boy and soon Cyborg joined in.

"If you were only responsible then maybe you could go," said Raven.

"Exactly Raven. That's why you are going," said Robin.

Cyborg and Beast boy both started cheering knowing that they were going. Raven dropped her cup on the floor.

"Oh no. I'm not going with these two idiots," said Raven.

"Please Raven," said Beast boy with sad eyes.

"Fine. I'm not going to enjoy it," said Raven.

Cyborg and Beast boy grabbed Raven then went to get their stuff. They were using Cyborg's latest creation the T-Jet. It had dumb name but it could fly. Cyborg was particularly excited about using again.

"So it's just going to you and me this weekend," said Robin turning to Starfire.

"Yes, I believe so," said Starfire.

She smiled at him and he noticed her nervously clutching her hands. Robin grabbed her hands and she looked at him surprised. He gave her a smile and then slowly she pulled her hands away from his embrace. Then Cyborg entered with Beast boy carrying their suitcases. Raven moved behind slowly behind with ton of books. She shot Robin a death glare and Robin only gave slight smile.

"Come on Raven!" said Beast boy.

"Yeah we don't want to be late," said Cyborg.

"It doesn't start till tomorrow," said Raven.

"Who cares we're going!" yelled Beast boy at top of his lungs.

"You so owe me," said Raven to Robin.

"Have a nice time at you game of station convention," said Starfire.

Raven groaned a bit as Cyborg and Beast boy dragged her to the T-Jet. All she knew was she was going to have major headache. Starfire waved good-bye and Robin stood by her as the others departed. Soon they were took off and they were gone. Robin and Starfire looked at each other.

"Perhaps we could spend some time together tonight," suggested Starfire.

Robin nearly face faulted surprised that she wanted to spend the night together. She looked a little worried when Robin didn't reply immediately to her suggestion.

"Sure Star. How about Soto's the dance club?" suggested Robin.

"Glorious."

Starfire disappeared into the Tower to go and change. Tonight Robin and her were going on date. Well it wasn't official they were just going as friends. This was chance for Robin and her to be alone. The last time they were alone Cyborg and Beast boy had rudely interrupted. Robin spent the rest of day hunting and chasing them around. At least this time they weren't be interrupted and her heart pounded as she thought about tonight.

Robin was dressed in pair of jeans and red shirt. He quickly did his hair and pulled off his mask to replace with pair of black sunglasses. Just as Robin was about to leave Starfire was standing there about to knock. She was wearing jean skirt and light red spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was curled a bit and she wore sandals on her feet.

"Ready to go?" asked Robin.

Starfire nodded and Robin took the keys to T-car. He got them off the hanger that had note read: No touching my baby without permission. This means you Beast boy. Sorry Cy, thought Robin but I have a date tonight. They rode to Soto's and the conversation was kinda low key. The radio played softly Starfire began to sing softly to the song and it ended. The next song came on and Robin turned it up.

Debbie just hit the road

She never had it all

One Prozac a day

Husbands a CPA

Dreams went out the door

When she turned 24

Starfire continued singing 1985 soon Robin had joined her singing together. They came to chorus. Starfire was laughing as they continued to sing.

Bruce Springstein, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2 and Blondie

And music still on MTV

Her two kids in high school

They tell her that she uncool

But she still preoccupies

With 19, 19, 1985

1After the song ended Starfire was still laughing. When she had first heard this song she had asked a lot questions. Poor Robin was so tired after asking all of her questions but he had answered all her questions. He had been so patience with her in all of her asking.

Her thoughts were interputted when Robin pulled into the parking lot of the club. It was popular on Friday night and Robin opened the door. Robin lead Starfire were the line was waiting to get in. Even with their civilian clothes on they were recognized. They were invited into the club. The music was pounding and lights were hot as they shined down on the dancers. Starfire grabbed Robin's hand more as they dared not to get separated.

"Do you wanna dance?" asked Robin.

"I thought you did not dance," said Starfire.

"For you I will," said Robin but his words were lost.

"I can not dance," said Starfire.

"Don't worry," said Robin.

The music faded and new song louder and faster played. Robin showed her a few moves and Starfire immediately caught on. They were enjoying the time as they danced. Starfire was having a better time this time then she had when her sister had came. Robin was impressed that Starfire was such a fast learner. At 11:00 Robin and Starfire left the club and headed down the streets of Jump City.

"That dancing was enjoyable. We must do again soon," said Starfire as she pranced down the streets.

Robin laughed and chased after her. She giggled as he chased her tried to not get caught. People stared at them when Robin had finally caught Starfire.

"Got you!" yelled Robin and wrapped his arms around her.

"You must give me piggy of back ride," said Starfire.

She hopped on his back and he walked along carry her. She enjoyed every minute of it as she rode on his back. Robin stopped soon and Starfire slide off his back.

"Why did you stop?" asked Starfire.

"Look up."

The sky was so clear that stars were shinning so bright.

"Oh my. It is so beautiful."

Robin didn't say anything but he took her hand. He sat her down on the ground and let her stare. He didn't notice her staring at him and he stared at her. She was drawn to him and their lips touched and they kissed for the first time.

"Maybe the others should go away more often," said Robin.

She giggled and then leaned again to kiss him. When the communicator went off and Robin groaned. Starfire looked suddenly sad and Robin answered it.

"We got a break in at the museum."

They changed quickly and made their way to museum. Robin expanded his bo-staff and Starfire floated right next to him. It wasn't long until they heard voices and turned to see them.

There were five men all dressed in black and they were around the museum's latest find. Robin threw bird-a-rang and stopped them from taking the vase.

"That doesn't belong to you," said Robin.

"Oh man! It's those Titans!" yelled one of men.

"Crap!"

They all pulled out their guns ready to fire at the two Titans. Robin and Starfire defensive as they prepared to fight. One men moved his hand up and the guns came down. He threw a small metal ball and there was blinding light. It blinded the couple for a couple of minutes. Starfire felt something press against her mouth and she felt sleeply.

"Star, Are you okay?" asked Robin.

He looked around there was nothing and nobody there.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin as his voice echoed down the hall.

A/N: Take some time and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

Later


	2. Friday night continued

1

A/N: Yeah here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the delay school has been driving me crazy. Thanks for the reviews! I was surprised with amount reviews I got! Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Starfire!" yelled Robin as his voice echoed down the hall and he looked around.

He was hoping that maybe he missed something. Tonight was so perfect now, thought Robin, now I have to deal with this. He opened his communicator hoping to find Starfire's own communicator. He ran the search and moved towards the signal. He found Starfire's communicator lying on the floor a little way from where she had been.

"Great," muttered Robin and grabbed Starfire's communicator.

Water splashed on Starfire's face and she opened her eyes.

"Wakey, wakey, pretty girl," said a man.

Everything was so blurry as she began to focus and the man who spoken to her was too. She tried to move but the man grabbed her roughly and dragged her out of the room. His steps moved rapidly down the hall and Starfire tried to keep up. Then he stopped and threw her to the ground.

"The boss wanted to see you. He'll be here in minute," said the man.

She was getting up from the floor and her vision was getting better. Her head pounded and she heard voices.

"Did you retrieve the item?" asked one.

"No, the Titans stopped us but we found something better," said another.

Starfire strained to see were these people were and maybe somehow escape from here. She started to move when two people entered the room. A light switch came on and she looked around the room. It was beautifully furnished room was quite beautiful and Starfire was amazed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked one of men.

He suddenly snapped his fingers two other men appeared and grabbed Starfire.

"Welcome you are guest tonight. Your powers are temporarily unavailable for awhile. So relax and enjoy."

"Who are you?" asked Starfire.

"My name is Matt Rebel," said the man.

He came closer to Starfire he had dark black hair with a bit gray and piercing brown eyes. A smile came on his face and pulled away from her.

"I'm sure you are quite a looker. Any boyfriends?" he asked.

"Um," said Starfire and she blushed a bit.

"I see," said Matt smiling.

Starfire's stomach tightened and her eyes widened. She was surprised to see him smiling again and it made her nervous.

"Go freshen up and dinner shall be soon. Rich, please escort Miss Starfire to her quarters so she can freshen up."

"Of course," replied Rich.

He led her to room and opened the door. It was another beautiful room and Starfire was amazed once again. As soon as Rich had closed the door and locked the door Starfire had tried finding her communicator. It was missing. She had bad feeling especially about Matt as she sat on the bed.

"Robin where are you?" asked Starfire to no one.

Robin muttered as he was tried to contact the others from the Tower. So far he could get nothing on their communicators. He sighed and then he heard communicator's ring coming from somewhere. He walked into Beast boy's room and which was mess like usual. He heard the communicator ring again and under a piece of underwear was Beast boy's communicator.

"Ugh."

He tossed the underwear away and grabbed the communicator. For some reason he wasn't surprised. He heard another communicator ringing and he heard it coming from Raven's room.

"Raven's communicator?"

He never set foot in Raven's room before and he cracked open the door. There on the floor laid Raven's communicator. Beast boy and Cyborg must have been in hurry to her out of there that she dropped it.

"That leaves Cyborg. His communicator is on his arm. I should be able to contact him."

"Cyborg! Cyborg! Can you read me?"

Meanwhile in Japan

"Oh man something's wrong with my communicator with arm," said Cyborg.

He heard muffle of sounds and looked at it.

"Come on Cyborg! You can fix your arm later!" yelled Beast boy.

"Oh well. Come on Raven," said Cyborg.

Both of the boys grabbed Raven and dragged her to the convention.

Back to Jump City

"This isn't good," said Robin.

He had no way of finding Starfire like this. He sighed and then the alarm went off. The computer showed that was break in at the museum again.

"Hurry before that Titan shows up." commanded one of the men.

"Relax Greg. Mr. Rebel wants him to get this," said the leader. He held a small tape in his hand.

"I've got the vase!" announced Greg.

"You've ran out of time," said Robin. "Where's Starfire!"

"Here," said the leader as tossed something towards him. "A little message for you. Fire!"

The men started firing on Robin and the leader took the vase to escape. Robin dodged the bullets that were firing at him and took bird-a-rang to throw. The bird-a-rang flew knocking the guns out of two of men. The other two men were still firing at him and the other two men were escaping with the leader. Robin fired his grappling hook and went reeled himself up. The men continued firing at Robin. Then Robin swung at them and knocked them down. Robin then picked up what the leader had given him.

"Good evening Titan or should I say Robin," said a voice. "Your friend is being held in safehold and shall be my guest. I shall be excepting you soon."

He didn't have time for this and heard one of men groaning. Robin grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Urgh!"

"Tell me who this is!" demanded Robin playing the tape.

"His name is Matt Rebel he's a collector."

"Matt Rebel. Tell where to find him!"

"I don't know. I really don't know but if you find his main man Rich. Then you should be able to find him."

Robin dropped him and the man fell to the floor. The man started to crawl away when Robin but Robin stopped him before he could get anywhere.

"The cops are coming," said Robin.

The cops came to find the two men tied up and Robin watched only for minute before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Comfortable," said a voice.

Starfire turned to see Matt standing there and waiting for her. She faced him once again her stomach gave nervous tug.

"The dress looks very nice on you," said Matt.

The red dress was simple in front but in the back criss crossed in back. He moved closer to her and touched her arm as he led her to the table. He guided her to her seat and pushed in. She looked at him and he left the other side of table.

"You haven't said anything my dear. Is there a problem?" asked Matt smiling.

"Why have you taken me and now you are treating me as guest?" asked Starfire.

The candles on the table were lighting off his face making it feel as through a shadow.

"The reason is you won't be leaving any time soon," replied Matt.

Starfire looked shocked and she moved to do something. A snap of his fingers two men came and grabbed her. One of them held something against her head and another snapped something on her wrist.

"Now can we continue our dinner," said Matt.

"Robin shall come for me," said Starfire.

"No my dear I'm having him taken care of," he replied.

Rich appeared and whispered to Matt and Matt nodded. Rich suddenly disappeared and Starfire looked at the food that was set down before her.

"Enjoy," said Matt.

Robin swung from the rooftops after finding almost nothing about Matt Rebel. Rebel was rich man who liked to collect exquisite and rare things. He was accused of hiring of group of stealing some rare bracelet. He was never really accused and recently acquired a private club in east part of town. He found the club down dark alley with door.

"Well isn't this a little cliched?"

"Password?" asked a man behind the door.

"You going to let me in."

"What?"

The door exploded and man was about to grab the gun. Robin stopped him flinging a bird-a-rang and the man looked nervously at him.

"What-what do you want?" asked the man.

"Where is a man called Rich!" asked Robin as he held the man against the wall.

"I do-don't kn-ow. He didn't come to-night. Plea-se do-don't hurt me-me," said the man trembling.

"You know where Matt Rebel lives?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, I kn-ow where he lives," said the men.

"He's taken a friend of mine and I want you to give her this," said Robin.

"Al-alright," said the man as shoved it into the hand.

Robin disappeared into the shadows and the man relaxed. Still he had pissed off superhero after him so he looked at the thing that Robin had hand him and headed for where Mr. Rebel was.

Starfire was locked in her room again and she tried to make starbolt again. Her powers were gone and she been planning a way to escape. The door opened in stepped a nervous man who handed Starfire something and left quickly. It was small package and she opened it quickly. A Titans' communicator was in the package. She opened it and to see Robin's face on the screen.

"Robin!" she cried.

"Star, what room are you in?" asked Robin.

"I do not know," said Starfire.

"Don't worry I find it," said Robin.

Robin saw the room and used his grappling hook to fly up to her window. He opened her window that was locked. Robin stood in her room and looked at her. She looked gorgeous in red dress and her smile was welcoming.

"Robin!" said Starfire as she flung her arms around him.

"I missed you," said Robin.

"You must leave," said Starfire. "He plans to get rid of you."

"I'm not leaving without you," said Robin.

He was close to her and he kissed her. The kiss interrupted quickly by the sound of keys rattling.

"We have to leave," said Robin.

The door was beginning to open and the couple looked at the door.

A/N: Please don't kill me! I know. I know it's not very good ending but that's the thing with cliffys. So please review and I'll try to get Chapter 3 up soon!

Later


	3. Saturday

A/N: Alright here we go onto the next chapter! Thanks for the great reviews everybody they are very encouraging. I think I have couple more chapters on this story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

1The door was beginning to open and the couple looked at the door. There wasn't time to escape so Robin did something really quick. He suddenly pushed Starfire on the bed and dove to opposite side of the bed. Starfire grabbed the covers and pretended to be sleeping. Robin went under the bed not really thinking straightly as the men outside her room turned on the lights. Starfire awoke and looked at the men as they entered.

"We heard voices," said one of men.

"There is no one here I am the only one," said Starfire as she sat up.

"Check the room," said the other man.

"Please I have been sleeping you must be tired if you hearing voices," said Starfire trying not make them look around.

The two men ignored her and continued their sweep of the room. Starfire nervously wrung her hands as she waited for them to complete. Robin was hidden somewhere in room and hopefully he won't be found.

"Whoever or whatever it was isn't here anymore," said one of men as they completed their search.

Starfire breathed a little easier and they started heading for the door.

"Did you check under the bed?" asked the other.

"Nope thought you did," replied the other.

"Check under there!"

"Alright sheesh."

He got down on his knees and grumbled as he lifted blankets out of the way. He saw nothing but darkness under the bed.

"Nothing."

As he was moving the covers back he saw movement then something slammed him back. The other man got out his gun and pushed Starfire away from the bed.

"I knew I heard voices," he said.

Robin crawled out from under quickly and the other man was already back on his feet. He swung at Robin who dodged as punch and went after him. The other man who had Starfire close was radioing for others. Soon about ten other men had arrived in the room and surrounded Robin quickly. One of men escorted Starfire out of the room by grabbing her roughly. Starfire watched as she and Robin were separated again. The bracelet that was on her hand she gave a tug. She felt helpless without her powers.

Robin was surrounded and the room was now indeed tiny. Great and now I have lost Starfire again thought Robin. The men in room all had guns pointed at him. Then he recognized someone from the museum robbery. He smiled as he approached Robin and moved his hand down. The men lowered their guns for the moment as dark-haired man stood there in front of Robin.

"Robin the Boy Wonder. We meet again," said the man.

"Rich you met him before?" asked the man beside him.

"Shut up! I worked in Gotham before Mr. Rebel decided to hire me. Batman and his bird sidekick busted up drug ring which I was part of. I got arrested and Mr. Rebel busted me out. I'm pretty grateful for this job. I don't want you to ruin this chance again," said Rich as he was reaching into his jacket.

"I'm sorry but that's not my problem," said Robin as he expanded his bo-rod and struck at Rich.

Rich countered his attack with his own and struck at Robin. Then he came around again and knocked Robin off his feet. The men suddenly surrounded him with their guns and Robin had nothing.

"I've improved since then," said Rich and grabbed Robin's belt from him.

Robin's hands were cuffed behind him if he was prisoner. The men escorted him down the hallway then into a garden. There he saw a man watching as they came in and put down his watering can.

"So this is the intruder that I was told about?" asked the man.

"Yes, Mr. Rebel. The leader of the Teen Titans," said Rich.

"Oh yes. Quite famous person are you not?" asked Matt he put his hand to his chin.

"Where's Starfire?" asked Robin.

"Oh don't worry about your friend she's in new room. I assure you she won't be harmed at all," said Matt.

Robin was struggling with cuffs trying to get them off.

"I prefer to water my plants at night. It's strange and I wonder sometimes if they can survive," said Matt touched a plant. "You see Mr. Robin I'm not villain I don't go around threatening people or stealing things. I'm just collector. Your friend is rare specimen that has captured my attention for quite some time."

"You call yourself as collector but you hire thugs to steal things. Starfire isn't part of your collection! That isn't right!" yelled Robin as his anger grew.

"You care for her."

"She's just my friend and my teammate."

"Ah Mr. Robin but your emotions and your face gives away some much. I read the emotions and feelings of many just like you."

Robin glared at Matt who looked at his plants. This guy is certainly off his rocker thought Robin.

"Tell me Mr. Robin are you interested in Roman culture? I was and very interested. Their enterainment was most exciting and I became obsessed. You can say that I built my own colosseum."

Robin didn't say anything as Matt came closer.

"How are your fighting skills?" asked Matt.

Robin was thrown into cell and three guards were called to watch his cell. He groaned as he got back up. He sighed both his belt was gone and Starfire were gone. He didn't know what this Rebel fellow was planning. He had to somehow escape and find Starfire. A simple recuse had turned into this. Robin collapsed on his bed and drifted off into uneasy sleep.

"Wake up!" said a gruff voice.

Robin's body was stiff as he opened his eyes. A dark man was standing in front of him. He was holding something that he suddenly threw at Robin.

"Put these on. Don't mess around the boss is waiting," said the man.

He disappeared from the cell and Robin looked at what the man gave him. It was armor. It black with silver running down in middle. A helmet was there too and Robin looked at it. Then he suddenly knew as he remembered what Rebel had said last night. He was going to be gladiator.

"Robin?" asked a familiar voice.

He looked up to see Starfire entering the cell. Robin stood up immediately and saw her in white dress this time. It kinda reminded him of her wedding dress when she was going to be married. He tried to push that thought back of his head but it still came up.

"Starfire how did you get here?" asked Robin.

"That man he helped me get here with out the other guards knowing," said Starfire.

She pointed to man who had delivered the communicator to Starfire. He smiled slightly at the couple then backed off a little more into the shadows. She smiled but her smile disappeared suddenly as she looked at what Robin was wearing.

"I thought that he would not hurt you. He wants to use as warrior for entertainment. If only-," said Starfire then she looked at her bracelet.

"Don't worry I'll be okay."

"Of course Robin," said Starfire but he could see the worry in her eyes.

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. Starfire leaned closer and felt a tear go down her cheek. She closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears and moved out of his embrace.

"Robin I-," started Starfire and she stopped before she could start.

He took her hand and gave a tight squeeze and leaned in to kiss her. Starfire kissed him back and threw her arms around him.

"Come back to me," said Starfire.

"I promise I always keep my promises," said Robin.

One last kiss and Starfire recluantly pulled away from him. The man who came as her escort locked the door. Starfire looked back at him and Robin watched her leave. They made their way out of the holding cells into the arena.

"Oh good my dear you finally made it here," said Matt with big smile on his face.

Several men were in his box seat along with Rich who stood by Matt. Starfire glared at Rich and Matt laughed. The other men were taking bets against the match and Starfire breathed deep.

"Robin please do not die," said Starfire quietly to herself.

There was sound of trumpets and announcer came over. It wasn't historically accurate but the audience who had came didn't care. Starfire was sat right next to Matt who excitly awaited for the fight.

"Browser our reigning winner will today face the infamous Boy Wonder. Here he's comes!" said the announcer as his voice echoed throughout arena.

Browser entered into the arena and the audience went crazy. Starfire watched him come in dressed in armor. He was huge compared most men and she worried a little. She knew Robin could handle men of that size but the Browser wasn't exactly going to be easy. She tugged on the bracelet again hoping for it to come out.

After Starfire left the man who had awaken him came back. He started ordering Robin to place his helmet on. Robin then lead by a couple guards to elevator that was going to take him up to the arena. He was given no weapons yet and he stood there.

"Look kid," said the man. "Go for weak spot on his armor and you may win."

Then he shoved a sword in empty sheath and shield was suddenly given to him. The helmet was on his head and he looked out. The armor suddenly felt hot and heavy.

"Now the Boy Wonder has arrived!" said announcer.

Robin walked out onto the arena and looked out to the crowd. The crowd was booing and taunting him with catcalls. Robin walked closer where he saw Rebel pretending to be emperor. He saw Starfire sitting beside him her face read that she was worried. She looked at Robin and Matt stood up.

"Let the games began," said Matt.

Browser spun chain and ball towards Robin with such speed and force. Robin didn't have chance as it came towards him.

"ROBIN!" screamed Starfire.

Everything had stopped as Robin fell into the sand.

I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to leave you at cliffy again but it sets up for the next chapter. I'm kinda worried about the gladiator part since it kinda just popped in my head. Maybe the influence was because the 6th graders were I go to help out are learning about Ancient Rome. Matt is a different character from one from what I have written before. I hope you stay tune for next chapter because it's going to be action packed!

Later


	4. Saturday continued

1A/N: Yeah! I finished this chapter it took forever to figure out what to write. The battle scenes are not the best. I worked hard on them and tried to make them decent. Thanks for all the reviews they are really encouraging! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

Everything stopped as Robin fell into the sand. He groaned and tried to move in the armor. Robin heard Starfire's voice as he tried to get back up. Browser let out a victory yell and audience cheered along with him. I have to get back up I can't lie here. Starfire he thought she counting on me and I gave her my promise.

"What is this young warrior's fate?" asked Matt to the audience.

"Death!" roared the audience and they all turned their thumbs down.

Starfire felt her heart in her throat and her breathing got heavy. Please Robin move thought Starfire. I do not want you to die.

Browser laughed and then started spinning the ball and chain down on Robin. The ball was going down to strike when Robin moved. The ball struck the sand and splashed up off the ground.

"Robin!" cried Starfire happily knowing he was alive.

Robin got up and flung his helmet off. He was soaking with sweat and his hair lay down no longer spiked up. (Kinda like in Haunted.) He drew his sword and was ready to fight Browser.

"Ready for real fight now?" asked Robin.

"You think you can beat me," said Browser laughing.

"Yeah I can because I fought guys like you before," said Robin.

Browser swung his weapon at Robin who deflected with shield. Browser suddenly threw the weapon away and another man threw him a sword. He smiled at Robin and then struck his sword at Robin who blocked it. There was clash of swords as Browser and Robin fought. Browser swung hard at Robin's feet and Robin jumped up.

"This is exciting!" exclaimed Matt as he watched them battle.

Rich stiffened as he watched Browser and Robin fight. Browser was overestimating his opponent in this match. He noted how Browser was losing his steam and would soon tire out. Then Robin would easily have the advantage. He watched his boss in front of him and then watched Robin.

Browser struck at Robin who had blocked him once again. The heat and the tiredness were washing over Browser. The little boy wasn't giving up and being defeated as quickly as he thought. He was getting mad and then he struck. The shield came up and Browser's sword was hit by Robin's sword. Then Browser's own sword fell to ground and he was going to grab it. Robin stopped him and held his sword up to the neck of Browser.

"Game over," said Robin.

Rich smiled just as he predicted Robin was the winner. Browser was defeated and now maybe he have chance with the Boy Wonder. Revenge would satisfy him so much. He heard the crowd booing as Robin then threw the sword down and looked up at Matt.

"Bravo! Bravo! Mr. Robin you are quite the performer! But you have yet to finish the game," said Matt.

Browser who suddenly free grabbed the sword and struck at Robin. Robin met his face with the shield. Browser fell to the ground and was knocked out. A group of men suddenly appeared and dragged the former champion out of the arena.

"Alright Rebel you've had your fun. I won't fight for you anymore!" yelled Robin.

"One more match Mr. Robin then I free you and your little friend," said Matt smiling. "Of course it would be tragedy to loose such a beautiful part of my collection."

"Starfire isn't part of your collection!" roared Robin he really hated Rebel right now.

Starfire remained quiet as she saw Robin's eyes narrowed as Matt spoke. The bracelet on her arm was the only thing holding her back from escaping.

"Robin please one more fight," said Starfire surprising herself and Robin in what she was saying.

"See even she agrees," said Matt as he touched her hand.

Starfire flinched at his touch and he removed his hand.

Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Good choice my dear not that it matters death will have him tonight."

Starfire's eyes widened as she regretted what she had said. Rich came closer to her and Matt nodded his head.

"One word and he will die slow painful death," said Rich whispering to her then kissed her cheek.

"Get away from her!" yelled Robin.

Rich smirked as he went to stand in his spot and Robin's attention was Starfire. There was something in her eyes that told him something was wrong.

"Let this young warrior go through one more battle!" yelled Matt.

"Now this is going to be exciting," said Rich as he talked with his boss.

"Of course and we get rid of our little problem," said Matt.

The audience suddenly cheered and as Robin would face one more battle. Hopefully this would be the last one and Robin grabbed his sword. Matt's smile only appeared bigger on his face. There were four doors opening and roar came from one of them. Then out of the doors came four lions. There were three females and one male lion all of them wore chains around their necks. The females paced back and forth while the male watched. This wasn't what Robin had been thinking.

Starfire pulled on the bracelet again and she felt spark coming from it. She let out little eep and Matt looked at her. She hid bracelet from him and watched as the lions appeared. She had seen a lion before when Beast boy transformed into one. Robin was great warrior but even he couldn't beat them like this.

"Oh no," said Starfire quietly.

"Not what you excepted was it Mr. Robin?" said Matt. "You are problem that must be solved."

Robin gritted his teeth and prepared as the females started charging for him. They got very close before they were pulled back by the chain. He breathed a little and the females watched almost if they were amused at Robin.

Matt laughed as he saw Robin relieved for moment that female lions could not get him yet. He signaled for one of the lions to be released and the female charged at Robin.

"One of lions is released now my dear how good of warrior is your friend?" asked Matt.

Starfire didn't respond as she watched the lion and Robin squaring off. The lion lunged at Robin and Robin pushed him back with the shield. It didn't work the lion was still coming at him. He was being backed up into another lion. If he wasn't careful he would easily be killed and couldn't let that happen. There was one good thing that he had fought Beast boy in his lion form. Just as the lion was lunged he spun his sword and the lion fell. One down and three to go. He looked up at where Matt was sitting and saw him signal again for another lion to be released.

"Two this time Mr. Robin," said Matt.

"No!" said Starfire "Please stop this."

"You have no voice in this matter," said Matt.

Then all the sudden two lions were released on Robin. Starfire looked down in fear as the lions approached Robin. Two of them charged at him and Robin was knocked to the ground. They were clawing at him the armor was protecting most of what was happening.

"Robin!" cried Starfire only have her voice drowned out.

The audience roared with approval as the lions were on top of Robin. Robin kicked one of them away while other tried to grab his leg. The sword had been knocked from his hand and he tried to reach for it. The third lion was laying there watching the other two on Robin. His hand inched closer to the sword. Finally with the last bit strength he grabbed the sword and then struck at the nearest lion. The lion was struck and fell limp while the other lion came charging. The last female he missed and lion leaped on him.

"Aurgh!" yelled Robin as lion clawed him.

Then he struck the final female and the lion fell. Robin breathed with little relief and touched his shoulder. The final lion stood before him watching him. Just one more thought Robin, I can do this. He ready himself with his sword and shield as male lion let out a tremendous roar and was released.

Starfire had enough of this and Robin was injured. A little light came from her other hand and she smiled. She concentrated on the energy that wasn't being stopped by the bracelet. She had to save Robin and she had to escape. Then she finally had enough energy and broke off the bracelet. The bracelet fell to the ground and Starfire stood up.

"You will stop this fight," said Starfire as her hands and eyes glowed green.

Rich was ready to fight when Matt put his hand up. Starfire suddenly wasn't concerned with them and flew to Robin. Just as the lion charged he was blasted back by green blast. Starfire stood next to Robin and he smiled over at her. The lion was gone and Robin then slumped over.

"I'm okay Star. I'm okay," said Robin and kissed her cheek

"Robin?" asked Starfire as her voice began to fade.

"Well it seems our problem has only gotten bigger," said Matt.

"I'm the one was going to solve it," said Rich.

Okay! Not very good ending but this goes into the next chapter. I think that it will be the last chapter but I never know. Robin better watch his back because Rich really wants to 'solve this problem.' I hope you stay tuned for the final chapter of this story!

Later


	5. Sunday

A/N: Oh man! I know! I know! It's taken me awhile to finish writing this especially with school along is driving me nuts. I feel, as I don't have any free time. This final chapter is long but I hope you enjoy it!

Shekron Kaizer- I never really watched documentaries before I must have guessed or maybe I heard it from somewhere before. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 5

"Well it seems our problem has only gotten bigger," said Matt.

1"I'm the one going to solve it," said Rich.

Rich decided not wait any longer and signaled for some men to follow him while Matt continued staring down at arena. Rich looked back at Matt as he was staring down at arena.

"Just bring me back my prize safely," said Matt without even looking at Rich.

"Of course," said Rich.

Robin wasn't moving as Starfire watched him place the last part of bandage on his wound. He was lightly breathing but she was constantly worry about him. If Robin died from infection that she had been told about she won't know what to do. She cared for Robin very deeply and it pained her to see him like this. This is my fault thought Starfire. If it were not for me he would not be situation. Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she saw his arm move.

"Robin?" asked a gentle voice as Robin began to wake.

"He's going to be alright," said another voice.

His head was pounding and noticed that he wasn't in arena. He saw Starfire sitting next to him and there man was over near the corner. He recognized the man who had helped Starfire to see him before he went into battle. Robin groaned and started sitting up on bed he was laying on.

"Robin!" said Starfire excitedly.

"Star what happened?" asked Robin he felt bandages around his wound.

He touched his wound and Starfire looked at the man who helped them.

"I'll leave and make sure that Rich is off your trail. You should be safe here for awhile," said the guy.

"Thank you Thomas," said Starfire then turning her attention back to Robin.

"Robin how do you feel?" asked Starfire.

"Better then I have been," said Robin. "Are you okay?"

Starfire nodded but then frowned as she looked at wound Robin received in battle. She closed her eyes for only moment then opened them. Robin moved over on the bed and Starfire joined him sitting on the bed.

"I was frightened that I could lose you," said Starfire. "I am afraid that Rich and Matt will be coming after us. After you fainted Thomas help me escape with you. He is the one who saved you. I thought that-." She stopped and looked at Robin.

"Starfire I'm okay. You look tired maybe you should get some sleep," said Robin.

"You will still be here," said Starfire quietly.

"Yeah," said Robin.

They talked for quite some time before both of them fell asleep. This only time they had some peace since this whole thing started.

"Thomas!" yelled a voice.

After just leaving the young couple in the room he was found by Rich. Rich made Thomas very nervous and he really didn't want to see Rich right now. Thomas knew what happened to men who faced Rich's temper.

"Yes sir," said Thomas turning around looking at the man.

Rich looked at him for minute. "Where have you been?"

"Been searching for the prisoners."

Rich flashed a quick smile then left. Thomas felt chills run down his back and breathed a sigh of relief. Once this was over he was quitting his job for sure.

Matt held some seeds out for a bird in golden cage.

"Why do you not eat little birdie?" asked Matt.

The bird wasn't interested in the seeds. He got bored with bird and looked out the window to see the sun raising in the east. The door opened and slammed as Rich entered the room. He sat down in chair and looked at Rebel. Matt didn't say anything there was only silence.

"Where are the men!" demanded Rich breaking the silence.

"Relax the men are still searching," said Matt. "You remember our agreement?"

"Look old man you are just puppet in this game!" yelled Rich.

"Of course I hide and supply you with whatever you need. You in turn serve me and bring me what I desire," said Matt.

"What's with the girl?" asked Rich.

"That's none of your concern. You should be sorry and your need for revenge will be the death of you. I can see it. For our problem someone is hiding them for moment," said Matt.

The doors opened two men came in holding a struggling Thomas.

"Ah Thomas my dear boy you seem to be hiding something. Would you like to share?" asked Matt interested.

"What! I'm not hiding anything," said Thomas nervously.

"Thomas. Thomas please tell the truth," said Matt.

"You better because we saw what you did," said Rich as he grabbed sword from the shelf nearby.

"Come," said Matt as the other two men who followed him out of the room.

The doors were shut and then they heard sounds of screaming coming from inside. The two men looked a little nervous then screaming stopped. There was nothing. Rich opened the door alone and Matt smiled.

"I know where to find them," said Rich.

Starfire moved slightly in her sleep as small light shined in her eyes. Robin had his arms wrapped around her. A new day had risen and for moment they were safe. A little bit more light came in and Starfire awoke slowly. She moved a little and Robin awoke from his sleep.

"So this how it feels to waking up next to you," said Robin.

Starfire blushed.

"How do you feel?" asked Starfire.

"Tired but I'm better."

She leaned closer to his body. Maybe his wound was infected or he was getting sick. His face became entirely red and his whole body felt like he was on fire. His wound felt better luckily it wasn't to deep.

"I want to leave," said Starfire.

"So do I," said Robin quietly.

Rich and his men were standing in front of the door and one of the men tried open the door.

"It's locked!" said the man.

"Of course you idiot!" yelled Rich. "Now open the door!"

One of men fiddled with keys quickly trying find the right key. He finally found the right key and started opening the door. Rich licked his lips knowing that his revenge would be completed.

The door was being unlocked and the couple looked towards the door. Starfire suddenly moved from Robin's embrace. She walked over towards the door and the door suddenly swung opened.

"Grab the girl! The other one I want to deal with!" commanded Rich.

Starfire's eyes began to glow as one of men attempted to grab her. She threw one of men towards the wall. She glared at the men and then took her side next to Robin. The men drew their guns and were ready to fire.

"No, no guns," said Rich. "Go outside and wait for me."

"What?" asked one of men.

"Just go!" commanded Rich.

The men left and Rich stood there with the young couple. Robin's mask eyes narrowed as Rich drew something from Robin's stolen belt. He drew exploding disk from the Robin's belt and threw at the couple. Robin grabbed Starfire and threw her to the ground. It hit the wall behind them and exploded. They had to escape both of them knew it. Robin helped Starfire up quickly as Rich saw the destruction of what the disk had done.

"Amazing what this little disk can do. It packs quite a punch," said Rich.

Robin's hand brawled up into fist. Rich began looking through all the sections of his belt. They couldn't escape with Rich blocking the door and his men outside the door. The room they couldn't fight was too small but the hole that disk made. Maybe they could escape but if Starfire could blast it bigger.

"Star when I tell you I want you to blast that hole behind us," said Robin.

Starfire nodded and the couple watched as Rich decided to grab another disk.

"Now!"

Several starbolts hit the hole and dust started coming in. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and they escaped through the hole. They were in a hallway for only moment before five men suddenly spotted them.

"This way," said Robin.

"Get them!" yelled one of men.

A sharp pain came from Robin's body and he suddenly heaved over.

"Robin!" said a panicked Starfire.

"I'm alright," said Robin.

Starfire turned to men and fired starbolts at them. She quickly helped Robin up and they escaped. They found another room to escape in and Robin turned on the light. Starfire suddenly realized that this was the same room that she had met Matt Rebel in. The room looked as beautiful as it had been before. Robin made sure the door was locked and looked over at Starfire.

"I see you admire my room," said a voice.

Matt Rebel suddenly appeared from behind a curtain. The smile on his face made Robin want to rip it off his face. A simple snap of his fingers there appeared Rich and a couple of other men.

"It seems it's time to end this," said Matt.

"I totally agree," said Robin as he took a staff from its place and he was ready to fight.

Starfire's hands lit up with their green light and her eyes glowed. Matt immediately took something from his pocket and pressed a button. Immediately Starfire fell to her knees in pain and tears started to fall. The pain was worse then anything that ever happened even worse then when she had nano probes in her body.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

"One more step Mr. Robin and your friend will be worse pain," said Rebel. "Of course I don't want hurt her that much. The dress she's wearing has electrical probes that attack body whenever I push the button."

"Just stop it," growled Robin.

He pressed a button and suddenly the pain stopped. Robin helped Starfire onto her feet. What was with this guy it's like he's one step ahead of us. I just want to end this. A sharp pain ran through his body. I don't how much Star and I can take of this. It would be better if the others were here but we have to deal right now.

"You and I shall fight," said Rich. "You win you go free with your friend but you lose you die."

"Do you agree with arrangements?" asked Matt.

"Yes," said Robin.

"Robin please do not do this. Your wound what if it gets even more damaged?" asked Starfire.

"Don't worry Star. I promise we'll get out of here," said Robin.

He kissed Starfire unexceptedly and then glared at Rich. Rich smiled and he motioned for Robin to follow him out the door.

"Restrain her!" commanded Matt as soon as they left the room.

The men started coming towards her when she blasted them back with star bolts.

"Good job," said Matt.

He pressed the button on his control and Starfire felt the pain return again. Matt approached her and she was laying on the floor. The men surrounded her but this time Starfire couldn't do a thing to stop them.

"Now my dear no more fighting you are just another piece of collection," said Matt. "Your friend won't survive whether he wins or loses."

"No! I am not part of your collection!" yelled Starfire.

Matt pressed the button again and more pain shot through her body. Her screams echoed through the room and then Matt stopped the pain.

"Such a free spirit you have my dear and I hope to break it," said Matt. "Because I can do this for a long time.

"I will not will not permit you to do this," said Starfire. "I have survived worse."

Then she felt pain return to her body and Matt was winning. Starfire's world began to spin as pain kept her down.

"Robin," said Starfire as tears fell down her eyes.

They entered a darken room but then Rich pressed a button. The room started to light up and Robin saw it was training room.

"It's mine," said Rich. "I thought we have more fun in here."

"Whatever," said Robin.

"How about we just do hand to hand combat," suggested Rich.

"Fine," said Robin.

"Are you ready?" asked Rich.

Before Robin could respond Rich launched punch towards his face. Robin dodged but Rich immediately sent kick at him. He grabbed Robin's arm and flipped him down on the ground. Robin landed with thud. Everything in his body hurt as he had just began to fight. Robin got back up and sent a punch towards Rich's face. Rich grabbed Robin's fist and then twisted it.

"Aw!" yelled Robin.

"This is almost too easy," said Rich.

The pain had stopped once again and Starfire was getting up. Matt looked surprised as she was getting up.

"I will not let you do that again," said Starfire she walked closer to Matt.

Matt simply pushed the button again as she walked towards him. The pain returned once again but this time she didn't go down. Her screams could be heard but she kept coming closer to him.

"Quite stubborn aren't you?" said Matt.

She finally reached him and pulled through with her strength. She reached out and grabbed Matt's control with her final strength she crushed the control. The pain vanished making her feel a lot better. She saw Matt's face and then all of the sudden Matt pulled something out of his pocket. She readied herself and hoping it wasn't another remote that would let her relive the pain. Her eyes glowed green and she readied a starbolt.

Robin's fist was being crushed by Rich and he couldn't escape. He couldn't give up especially what this fight had on the line. If he lost then he lose his life and Starfire forever. It wasn't something that he wanted to lose.

"It'll soon be over and my revenge will be complete," said Rich.

"Think again," said Robin.

He turned his back towards him and elbowed Rich with his free arm. He hit him square in the face and Rich let go of Robin's fist. Robin moved away were he stood waiting for Rich. Rich growled out in fury and came attack Robin. He took couple punches towards Robin who dodged a few. One of Rich's punches hit Robin in the face and his lip bleed. Robin wiped the blood away. There suddenly was fury of punches and kicks trying to land blow on the other. Both fighters were surprising each other and both skilled at what they were doing.

"Now you want to fight. It makes things more interesting," said Rich.

Robin and Rich were panting and growing tired. Rich thought to himself if he could just land the perfect blow then Robin would be finished. The fight was exciting but he would rather end it now. He noticed Robin ready himself that's when Rich jumped up. He flew at Robin with blow that easily let him win. Robin luckily dodged it and rolled over. Rich landed and then Robin suddenly kicked him down. While Rich was down he grabbed his belt from Rich.

"I win," said Robin. "You know agreement."

Starfire he thought I got find her. We finally getting out of here. He heard a click on the back of his head and something was pressed against his head.

"I win," said Rich. "You die."

Starfire almost didn't see it as Matt whipped out. It was whip of some kind and if Starfire hadn't moved in that minute she would have been hit. He came around again and was nearly hit again. Starfire fired off star bolts which didn't even seem to hit Matt. Matt walked closer to her and then he whipped around her hand.

"I'm quite skilled with this weapon," said Matt.

What he didn't know was that Starfire was ten times stronger then he was. She suddenly pulled the whip and Matt went flying. He flew into couple of vases and blood flooded from his forehead. Starfire breathed a bit and then she broke the whip around her hand. A small cut appeared on her hand.

She took to the air to find Robin. Robin please be okay thought Starfire. She didn't know if Robin's wound was serious or not.

"I don't usually resort to guns," said Rich. "In this situation I'll make an exceptation."

Rich pushed the gun closer to his head and Robin was planning something. He continued on his rant when Robin was standing there still.

"It's time to go," said Rich. "Good-bye."

"Not quite," said Robin then he expanded his bo-staff.

It hit Rich in the stomach and then his face. Rich fell to the ground and his gun sprawled across the floor. He growled loud as he got back on his feet. Rich wiped the blood that fell from his nose.

"You'll pay. Your little belt can't help you now," said Rich.

Then he grabbed something from the side of his leg. It looked like big boom rang but it was some kind of weapon. Then he threw it at Robin and Robin dodged it. The thing still was coming after Robin until he jumped out of the way. It hit a nearby wall and then was heading towards Rich. Rich didn't get out of the way in time and the thing hit him. He was trapped on the wall and the thing had sliced him in half. Robin came closer and Rich watched him.

"I'm dying," said Rich laughing.

"What are you laughing about!" yelled Robin.

"That so badly I wanted revenge and old man was right. Your friend she's in danger," said Rich.

Then he stopped moving and Robin ran out of the room. He was heading down the hall when he saw her coming out of door.

"Robin! Are you okay?" asked Starfire.

"I'm fine. What about you?" asked Robin.

"I am just glad to be away from him," said Starfire. She wrapped around in his arms and she felt safe.

"I promise the next time we go one date this won't happen. Now let's get out of here," said Robin.

Robin kissed her and smile graced her face. Then all sudden there was mild explosion and couple fell through the floor. Starfire groaned and Robin helped her up. The room mostly dark only lit by few candles.

"Hello," said voice.

"Rebel!" said Robin.

"I won't move much," said Matt.

Robin and Starfire looked at him as he took a candle from it's place. Robin smelled something familiar it was gasoline. Matt put the candle down near ground and suddenly it lit. The fire surrounded the couple and the flames grew very high. The smoke was so heavy that neither Robin and Starfire couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way," said Matt. "It just does."

He left the couple as the fire was getting hotter and Starfire grabbed Robin. She suddenly blasted the roof above them. Robin covered her head and together they flew out of the place. They made it out of the building and Starfire landed on the grass. He and Starfire breathed in fresh air. The house was now in complete flames and they watched. In distance they heard sirens approaching the house. They waited around a little and there was no sign of Matt and most of men employed by Matt Rebel had been arrested. Several were missing including Rich. Thomas had been found and was heavily damaged but he was okay. Thomas luckily wasn't arrested but he had some explaining to do about the operations that went on at the house.

"Let's finally go home," said Robin.

He took her hand and lead her to where he had left R-cycle. They both hopped on and the motorcycle roared to life. They flew through the city and then they finally made it back to the Tower. It was peaceful especially since with the weekend they had.

"We are home!" said Starfire. "Robin our friends have not returned."

"They should be coming back soon," said Robin then smile appeared on his face. "That means I have some time alone with you.

Robin and Starfire took some time getting refreshed and checking on wounds. Robin's wound wasn't serious to Starfire's relief. For awhile they spent making out on the couch before they were both passed out from exhaustion. The events of weekend had taken their toll on the couple. Starfire had curled up next to Robin and they were both covered up in blanket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Beast boy is in the house!" yelled Beast boy as he bursted though the door.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Raven wanting to smack the idiot.

Beast boy glared at Raven. Raven ignored him and Cyborg had joined up with him.

"Man that convention was greatest!" said Cyborg.

"Yes it was very fun," said Raven her voice dripping with scarsam.

"Oh come on Raven you know you enjoyed it!" said Beast boy.

"Whoope dee!" said Raven.

"Well, well some one good weekend," said Cyborg seeing the sleeping couple on the couch.

"Leave them alone," said Raven.

"But-," said Beast boy.

"Just," said Raven.

"Okay fine," said Beast boy. "I bet they didn't do much anyway."

Raven left for her room and Cyborg was unloading things from T-Jet. Beast boy was tempted to wake them but he didn't.

The sleeping couple kept sleeping and both had smiles on their faces.

The End!

It finished! I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading it! Please take a little time and review!

Later


	6. Author's note

1A/N:

Thanks to everybody who read reviewed my story I'm glad that you liked it. I got some reviews that wanted a sequel. Matt Rebel will be returning and I'm going to get on it.

Star of Nights

Later


End file.
